Holiday Spirit
by Puggy-Robin
Summary: You gotta love the hoildays... He'll be chasing this guy all year. Jean met Marco at a party, but never got his number. What will Jean do? And what will happen when he meets the guy of his dreams again? Inspired by the song Wrapping Paper by The Waitresses. Not a SongFic, but if you want to listening to that song while you read, go ahead. Marco's got game!
1. Chapter 1

Jean wasn't the most adventurous of people, but he did have friends and those friends always invited him out to places and to meet people he had no interest in. So here he was at a strange Easter party. At such parties, you would usually find children running around, searching for the eggs the "Easter Bunny" had left behind. Yet, at this party, you could only see drunken adults galloping around in search of their next shot. Did the Easter Shot Bunny exist? Apparently so.

He rolled his eyes in disapproval and earned a laugh from someone standing close by.

He was slightly taller than Jean , with scruffy brown hair and adorable freckles littering his childlike cheeks. His brown eyes twinkled in delight as he regarded a grumpy looking Jean.

Jean gave a little nervous smile in return, earning a bigger smile from the other man.

His heart beat a little faster than it should have, and he stared at his toes, thinking that he probably looked like a stuck up kind of person. He wasn't. He just didn't see the point in getting plastered every weekend and waking up with a head that hurt so much, he just wished that the world would end.

"What is it about people, that makes them think drinking large amounts of alcohol is the only way to have fun?" the other man mused happily. Jean blushed, was this guy actually talking to him? Did this guy really have the same opinion as him? Did that man's voice really sound like smooth caramel? Or was Jean's mind playing tricks on him?

"I really don't know." he answered weakly, scratching the back of his neck. Now Jean being Jean, he wasn't socially inept and he definitely had no problems speaking his mind. His friends called him callous and crude, on the account of him being stupidly straight forward, _all the god damn time_. Yet, right now, at this moment, his bumped up self pride and general stand offish attitude eluded him. He just continued to stare at the ground as the gorgeous man, in Jean's opinion, continued to smile widely at him.

"Hi. I'm Marco by the way." he said walking up to Jean with an outstretched hand, still smiling.

Jean took his hand and shook it, hoping that his wasn't as sweaty as he thought it was.

"J-Jean." he stuttered nervously. Jean wasn't narcissistic, but he wasn't modest either. He was a realist, he knew he wasn't bad looking. He'd had lots of girlfriends, and boyfriends, all of them perfectly happy to have him on their arm and show off his handsome self. All that being said, when comparing himself to this man, he had to back down and give him the number one pedestal. Jean thought he looked amazing. He was tall and lean, his clothes fit him perfectly, tight and loose in all the right places. And that smile… well that smile had Jean's nether regions begging for more.

"Well Jean, it's nice to meet you." he beamed, making Jean's insides flutter.

"Yeah, you too." he said, trying to smile back, but not really succeeding.

"So, your not taking part in this…" he pointed at the stumbling participants."…game?"

Jean snorted in contempt. He immediately regretted it. _Way to go an embarrass yourself Jean. _

"I'd rather wake up feeling good tomorrow, if you know what I mean." he said hurriedly, trying to cover up the snort, his cheeks feeling warmer than he would have liked.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we're the only sensible people here." Marco smiled, his voice so kind and warm, Jean didn't even think he'd noticed the snort. Every time, he'd done that in front of his friends, they all called him a horse. Bit mean, but he didn't care. He was probably snorting at something stupid they'd said anyway, so what did it matter.

"Sensible is my middle name." he joked, hating himself for saying something so old hat.

Marco laughed loudly and Jean's stomach dropped. _You're making a fool of yourself Jean. _

"Is that so?" Marco breathed, tears forming in his eyes. Jean just smiled weakly back. Of course it wasn't true. Jean had done plenty of stupid things during his life, and hypocritically, he had done many of those things when he was drunk.

"So, what's your middle name?" Jean said, trying to get the attention off of him, staring at his feet to hide his forming blush.

"Me?" Marco chuckled. "I don't have one. Not even a funny one." he said smiling as Jean peered up at him cutely.

"Oh." Jean nodded, peering around himself, lost for words. His mind went blank when he looked at the man beside him, not even able to think of something to talk about. He was so good looking Jean ceased to function.

A silence fell, leaving them standing around, Marco rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly and Jean gnawing at his lower lip.

"So..." Marco piped up, making Jean start. He smiled down at him sweetly as Jean's cheeks flared. "…If you don't like drinking, why are you here?"

"Friends made me come." he said, pouting dramatically. "You?"

"Same." Marco smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. Jean watched as his shoulders rolled with glorious ease and found his stomach fluttering happily.

"Yeah, they just love taking me out of my comfort zone." he sighed distractedly.

"You look pretty comfy to me." Marco grinned lecherously, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

Jean giggled uncharacteristically. The sound of it making him cringe inwardly. _Seriously, how stupid are you going to make yourself look Jean?_

The way Marco looked at him made his spin tingle and his cheeks go abnormally rosy. He would happily let that man stare at him for eternity and he would stare right back, because, oh god was he gorgeous.

He was bigger than Jean, not only in height but in body. His muscles were more defined than his, especially his arms. Oh god those arms. What Jean wouldn't give to be wrapped up in those arms. To be held tightly to that big manly chest, with those long fingers stroking their way up and down his back.

Jean hummed at the thought, but was brought back to reality as Marco chuckled down at him. Jean's stomach flipped. _You're acting like a love struck school girl Jean. Stop it, you're already weird enough._

"Extremely comfy." Marco added silkily. His voice making Jeans insides hitch.

Jean looked up at him, a blush tinting his high cheek bones. The man's laugh and the man's voice were like drizzled honey and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Did this man even know what his was saying? What Jean might and would definitely _do _to get with a guy like him.

He was the best thing Jean had ever seen. He had a perfect personality, unlike Jean. He was kind and funny, probably supportive to those who felt down, and Jean did get down about a lot of things. Just standing next to him made him warm and fuzzy.

Yep, Jean could definitely fall for Marco.

His gorgeous freckles, his sexy voice, those big rough looking hands, that Jean would bet felt like melting butter on his skin. Jean could just swoon right here and now, and was about too, when he heard someone wailing his name from across the large garden.

Connie Springer.

_Damn you Connie!_

"JEAN!" he shouted, stumbling forward and holding his stomach.

Jean groaned mentally, _way to go Connie, just ruin everything._

"Jean, help me. I think I'm going to die." he moaned dramatically, waddling closer.

"Well, go die somewhere else." he hissed back, smiling awkwardly at Marco. So far Jean had been nothing but a bumbling idiot, that Marco had taking a liking to, but now that he was faced with Connie and his bad timing, straight forward Jean was making a comeback. _Well, that's it. Marco's going to be put right off if you don't fake it._ But that meant being nice to Connie.

Marco smiled warmly back at him, as Connie decided to fall into Jean, nearly toppling them over.

"Damn it Connie. How much have you had?" he said, trying his best to sound concerned instead of pissed off.

"Too much. I'm going to hurl." he moaned.

"Oh god." Jean exclaimed, hurriedly pointing Connie away from him and pushing him towards the large house. "We need to find a toilet and fast." he grimaced. "Sorry, I have to deal with…" Jean pointed at a greenish coloured Connie.

"No, go right ahead." Marco laughed sympathetically, holding up his hands. "We'll talk later." he smiled.

Jean smiled back happily and sighed in relief. _Yeah, later. I cant wait._

"Jean…" Connie whined.

"Ok buddy, lets go." he smiled his goodbye to Marco and hastily led Connie to a place where he could evacuate his stomach.

After fifteen minutes of standing beside a retching Connie, trying not to overwhelmed by a sour smell, you only ever smell when someone else throws up, Jean finally managed to get back downstairs and out into the fresh air.

Connie needed to be taken home, and for some reason, that duty had fallen on him, but he wasn't going to leave without first seeing Marco again and getting his number.

Yet, when he got outside, Marco was nowhere to be seen. He looked, and by god did Jean look, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He even asked Berthold, but to no avail. All he got was a: "Sorry jean, I don't even know anyone called Marco."

Eventually Jean gave up and dragged a sorry looking Connie to his car and drive off, feeling pretty pissed off.

"Sorry Jean, I didn't mean to make you leave so soon." slurred Connie, his face pressed against the cool glass of the car window.

"You best be! You owe me big for this Connie! I mean it!" Jean growled, as his car dawdled down the road.

_Damn. Where the hell did you go Marco? You said we'd talk later. _

Jean sighed in resignation. _Maybe he just wasn't that into you. _Jean felt like shit.

**New chapter soon. Hopefully. Please review and let me know what you think. xxx Nerd Out xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been six months. Six whole months since the Easter party. Six whole months since he had met Marco. Six whole months of going to every party he was invited to, with the hope that he would meet him again. No such luck though. It had also been six whole months of Jean moping around and snapping at people bitterly, especially at Connie. _It's a good job Connie doesn't give a damn._

It was now October, and that meant Halloween. Jean actually liked Halloween, so he was looking forward to it. Even if Connie had somehow twisted his arm and got him to agree to the most stupid costume ever.

A horse. _A horse! Damn it all._

The reason behind the costume… well, that was Connie's idea. Sometime in the past few months, Jean and his friends had started hanging around with some new people. They were nice and kind of cool. All except one that is. Said person and Jean got on like a house on fire… meaning, you could see the flames of pure hatred that they spat at each other.

His name was Eren Jaeger. _Eren Fucking Jaeger. _He thought and frequently said that Jean had a face like a horse. So, Connie thought it would be funny to play on that and get him to dress like one for Halloween, with Connie as his ass, which Jean thought was appropriate, seeing as Connie was, in fact, an ass.

Jean stood at the bar, staring into his drink, which he could only describe as toxic waste in a glass. It was bright green and seemed to glow in the light, _but it tastes good and that's what matters. _

He sighed irritably. As much as he loved this particular holiday, he wasn't enjoying himself. Here he was, stood in a grungy bar, that stank of stale beer and sweat, dressed in brown furry dungarees. His hair was a matted mess, from part of his costumes that was supposed to be the head. It didn't much look like a horse, but according to Eren, it looked just like him.

"Hey Jean. You're supposed to wear a costume, where is it?" he'd laughed, and almost got punched in the face. Fortunately for him, Connie, Jean's current ass, had held him back, leaving his clenched fist just a few inches short of Eren's smug face.

A fight between the two of them had nearly broken out, but their now giant group of friends had managed to pull them apart and separate them.

So, here he was, stood in this shitty bar, in a shitty outfit, having a shitty time.

"Why the hell am I still here?" He groaned to himself, downing his colourful drink in one. _Screw it, I'm going to get pissed, hangover be damned!_

He signalled the bartender for another drink and downed that one too.

He ordered another and put it to his lips with the same thought in mind, when someone suddenly appeared beside him. He looked up at them with a bored expression and… _Jesus Christ. It's Marco. And dressed as Jesus Christ. What the…_

His mouth gapped open.

"Hey there Mr Sensible." he smirked.

Marco's freckles and delicious eyes peered out at Jean from a fake beard. _It's Marco! IT'S FUCKING MARCO! _

"It's actually Kirstein. Sensible, is just my middle name." he retorted quickly, taking in the surprise appearance of his one true love. _One true love huh? Yeah, get real Jean._

"Well, you're not being all that sensible tonight, huh?" he said pointing at Jean's third drink.

Jean snorted, and he didn't even care if he embarrassed himself. Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was his mood. Either way, he just didn't give a damn.

"Well, I changed it to "I don't give a shit", and trust me when I say, it suits me far better than sensible." he scoffed, still stunned by Marco's magical appearance.

Marco laughed heartily, his smile wide, even if it was slightly hidden by the beard. His laugh vibrated in Jean's stomach, making the butterflies dance.

So, Marco was dressed as Jesus, and a beautiful, freckled Jesus at that. If Jesus had looked like that, maybe Jean would have gone to church once and a while. Still, he doubted the church would have wanted him there, he also didn't think crushing on Jesus was the _done_ thing.

Six whole months and he was finally reunited with Marco. He was so happy, yet, he couldn't shake his mood.

He was dressed like a horse for god sake, he felt stupid.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Marco asked, looking a little confused. Jean thought he looked cute.

"A horse." he deadpanned, pointing at the horse head, sitting quietly beside him on the bar. Marco nodded his head with a smile, taking in Jean's appearance.

"I see." he grinned, still looking Jean up and down. He didn't hide the fact that he was checking him out, he didn't want to.

Jean blush slightly, the alcohol in his stomach swishing around with his butterflies and making him giddy. He was trying his hardest not to giggle like a little girl.

"I'm Jesus, in case you were wondering." Marco smiled gorgeously.

He wasn't wondering. It was obvious, if those sandals were anything to go by. He really seemed to have gone all out for this. Perhaps he liked Halloween as much as Jean did.

"Yeah and I bet you're a _real_ saint." Jean scoffed.

His stomach twisted as Marco raised a quizzical brow at Jean's pissy tone. He felt bad, he could see Marco asking himself what he had done wrong. _Not a damn thing, I'm sorry._ The poor guy only knew him as a babbling idiot, not a snarky bitch, _which you definitely are Jean. _

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." he breathed, his shoulders slumping. "It's just… as glad as I am to see you again…" he smiled weakly, peering apologetically up at him. "…I'm not really in the best of moods right now." his cheeks glowed with embarrassment as he explained.

"You're glad to see me?" he asked, the smile returning to his face with a cocky flare.

Jean glared at him playfully, _is that the only thing you heard?_

"Yeah, I guess I am." he sang, tilting his head to the side cutely and gazing into Marco's twinkling eyes. _Gees, just standing next to him makes me feel better._

This time it was Marco's stomach that turn tricks. Jean looked fantastic, his hair all messy, his skin shining slightly from sweat. The tight white t-shirt clinging to his lithe frame even more due to his damp skin and his lopsided grin, which some people probably found harsh and standoffish, seemed warm and inviting and super sexy.

Marco coughed, trying to change the subject and avoid his cheeks turning that shade of embarrassing pink.

"So, why a horse?" he asked, regretting it instantly, as Jean's smiled faded.

"Because apparently I look like one. Much to people's amusement." he answered with a fake smile and took a huge gulp of his bright green beverage.

Marco didn't agree in the slightest.  
>"Well then, you must be a thorough bred." he flirted, his eyes mischievous. If Jean was a horse, then he <em>really <em>was Jesus.

Jean laughed coldly, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Sarcasm isn't cute you know." he huffed.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Marco smiled lecherously, looking Jean up and down once more, biting his lip in approval.

Jean chuckled, his cheeks burning up. He sighed, shaking his head and looked up at him. _Why marco…_

"Why Marco? Why are you so damn perfect?" he smiled sweetly, slightly shocked that he had said such a thing.

Marco was shocked too. Perfect? Jean thought he was perfect? All he could do was laugh and scratch the back of his neck insecurely, peering at Jean with strange innocence.

_And you're super cute too._

Jean opened his mouth to talk, when he was interrupted by the one thing, and _thing _was the most appropriate word for it, he had hoped to avoid for the rest of the night.

"Hey Marco!" Eren Jaeger shouted loudly making Jean cringe inwardly. _Fucking Jaeger! Just great! _

"I see you've met horse face already." he said, indicating at Jean.

"Hey Eren." he replied sheepishly, as Jean glared at the new arrival.

"Ha! Don't mind him Marco old buddy. That's just his face." he sneered and Jean sneered back. "Hey Jean, why don't you go look for your ass, he's around here somewhere." he smirked, knowing full well he was pushing Jean's buttons.

"Sorry Eren, but I don't take orders from the village idiot!" he hissed.

"And who you calling an idiot, mule?" he shouted, squaring up to him. Jean was taller, but it didn't faze him.

All Jean wanted to do was hit him, but with Marco right there, what could he do? Nothing, that's what. Marco would be put off for sure, especially if Jean went and hit one of his friends. Still, Jean couldn't help but fan the flames.

"What? Does the idiot not understand?" he cooed dramtically, as if he were talking to a child. .

"What! You want to go, _Gene_!" he emphasised the mispronunciation of his name to try and rile him up. Jean just smiled down at him evilly, _try better you piss ant!_

"Aww, is it past the brat's bed time? You getting grumpy cause you're tired?" he pouted down at him.

Marco could see where this was going, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He knew Eren and he knew you didn't want to be on his bad side when he flipped.

But he didn't know Jean, didn't know that Jean could hold his own, maybe even beat him.

"Now just…" Marco started, but stopped when Jean went in for the kill.

"Maybe we should find your mommy, so she can tuck you in." he lulled, patting Eren patronizingly on the shoulder. _Go find Mikasa and cry your little heart out, brat!_

Two things Marco knew about Eren.

One: don't piss him off.

Two: don't touch him once you have.

And Jean just did both.

Eren shook visibly with anger and Jean just smiled.

Marco was stunned and afraid for Jean. Afraid that, the pretty face he liked so much was about to get damaged, and just when things were looking up for them too.

He had be waiting six months for this meeting as well, and now it was going down the drain.

"Now now…" he tried to mediate, but then Eren flew at Jean and to Marco's surprise, Jean kept on smiling.

"You horse faced shit!" Eren shouted.

Jean just chuckled darkly, the sound of it making Marco's insides heat up.

Then suddenly, Eren flew backwards, and to Marco's surprise, it was because his face had connected with Jean's fist.

Eren went sprawling backwards, and into the arms of a burly blonde man. The man grabbed him quickly, and put him in a hold. Eren wasn't going anywhere now Reiner had hold of him, no matter how much he struggled.

"Just clam the hell down!" Reiner huffed deeply.

Everyone had seen the rising commotion and had reacted fast. Mikasa stood by Eren, shaking her head in disapproval, whilst little Armin flitted nervously close by.

Jean grinned mercilessly at a writhing Eren. All of their friends had bonded quickly and now they were like a elite team of soldiers. They all knew what to do and who to go to when problems arose. Those problems mainly being Jean and Eren related.

When shit hit the fan, Eren's friends held him back and Jean's held him back too. Although, that being said, Connie the ass and Sasha, his girlfriend, who was just as much an ass as he was, were far from helpful. They liked to egg them on, or worse join in.

Jean much preferred his more reliable friends, such as Ymir, the cold bitch, who he managed to get on really well with, _most likely because we're the same. _Then their was Berthold, who when he wasn't being nervous, was tall and imposing., also a voice of reason, and Jean needed that.

There were also others in the group, but they were pretty much useless, such as Christa who didn't like violence, so stayed clear of it, much to Ymir's approval. And there was Annie, who just didn't give a crap and let everyone get on with it. This big crazy ass group of friends worked well. Not including Eren and Jean.

Jean huffed, he'd done it now. He'd made a complete idiot of himself. He'd let Eren rile him. Still, he'd won this round for sure and thought it best to rub some salt in the little brat's wounds before he left.

His blossoming relationship with Marco was up in flames, and he blamed Eren.

"Hey Eren, seems I'm not the only one that forgot to wear a costume today. Maybe mommy Mikasa should do up the straps on that straight jacket of yours, and dump you back in the padded room where you belong." he sang spitefully.

Eren roared and wriggled violently in Reiner's arms, earning a him a few cusses from the man holding him.

Jean smirked evilly, and heard Sasha giggle beside him.

"Holy shit man, Eren's going to kill you." Connie breathed.

Jean looked at Marco, his face was blank and he looked like he didn't know what to do. _Damn you Jean._

"He can try." He scoffed back.

"Seriously dude, you know better than to piss him off." Connie berated him, which was unusual.

Jean gave him a death glare, making the smaller male cringe. Then suddenly Ymir, Sasha and Christa appeared by their side, fearing for Connie's safety, with words of warning and disapproval for them both.

Marco watched from afar, not sure what to do. He could see his friends calming Eren and knew he should be there too, but he could also see Jean and his friends, and they didn't seem to be making the situation any better. In fact, Jean seemed to be getting angrier.

And Jean was angry. _Seriously? What the hell guys?_

"Screw you!" he screamed at them. They all stared at him like he was insane and he could see Marco staring too. _Just wonderful. _Still, he didn't stop, he deserved to get his two cents worth. If Marco thought he was some insane, insensitive bastard, then so be it. He wasn't going to take this lying down

"I don't get why you're all giving me shit over this!" he yelled. "He was the one that started it!" he pointed towards a grimacing Eren. "And what? Because I decided to give a little back! Because I decided I wasn't going to let him walk all over me, like some little bitch, I'm the bad guy? Well screw that!" he screamed, ruffling his hair violently.

Marco watched him, his eyes never leaving Jean's stern features and gorgeous messy hair. _He's just too sexy for his own good, even when he's angry. _Marco smiled lightly, Jean's friends seriously didn't get what was happening, or how to handle him. Jean needed someone calm and understanding, someone who listened and didn't judge, someone who could take all that standoffish bravado with a grain a salt, _someone a little like me._ He chuckled to himself, Eren had found his match in Jean, he was no pushover. That being said, he could be really cute at times and _uber_ adorable.

"Well, fuck you guys! I'm going!" he shouted, throwing his horse head at Connie and storming off.

"Jean! Come back…" Connie shouted after him, knowing full well there was no chance that he would listen. "…oh boy." he sighed tiredly.

"Ah… I'll go talk to him." Marco interrupted, removing his beard. They all looked at him in shock. Not only did they not know who he was, but he actually _wanted_ to talk to Jean? He was in a foul mood, why would he _want_ to talk to him?

"Huh?" was all Connie could manage. Ymir on the other hand, started at him critically.

"And who are you?" she snarled, looking him up and down. She was tall, tanned and mean looking, and she scared Marco to death.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Marco." he strode towards them with a lazy smile, offering them his hand. Connie shook it happily, but Ymir regarded it with distain.

"Marco huh?" she said, meeting his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be the Marco from Easter?" she asked, a little smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah." he answered cautiously. Ymir smiled then and so did Sasha and Christa. Connie on the other hand, whooped loudly, fist pumping the air. "Okay then." Marco drawled.

"Well, you could go talk to him, but if you value your life, I wouldn't bother." she laughed.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." he smiled brightly, liking this side of Ymir better. "Besides, you've got to risk it, to get the biscuit and Jean is one hell of a delicious looking biscuit." he chuckled, as he took in their stunned faces. Maybe they weren't privy to Jean's secrets charms, but he was, and he liked what he saw. He walked by them with a smile and made his way outside to find him.

He stood in the dark street, with flickering street lamps.

The moon was out and it shone down on Jean's dismal figure. Marco thought he was beautiful.

Marco watched him from the doorway, his arms were folded, to help against the cold and he gritted his teeth childishly.

He was sulking.

Marco hummed contentedly. He could watch him all day, but, he had to get down to business. If he didn't do this now, who knew when they would meet again. He didn't want to wait another six months.

"You're even cuter when you're sulking." He said deeply, sauntering over to him.

Jean shivered, not just from the cold, but from that rich honey voice that he loved so much.

He glared at the freckled man, determined to stay angry. He should be angry, everyone was going against him, and he hadn't done anything wrong. Ok, so he hit Eren and pissed him off more than was necessary, _but Eren started it! _

"You're not funny." he huffed.

"I wasn't trying to be." he smiled, coming to stand next to him. Jean looked away from him. He'd already shown the bitchy side of him, he didn't want to show his pathetic side as well.

"Look, you should just leave me alone." he whined.

"Are you cold?" Marco asked, ignoring him completely.

"Huh?" Jean squinted back.

"I said, are you cold?" he asked again with a smile so bright, it hurt Jean's eyes to look at it. _Seriously, is this guy a god?_

"Of course I'm cold!" he snapped, hating himself for being so immature.

Marco just continued to smile, making Jean hate himself more.

"Would you like to wear my robe…" he smirked now, and Jean wondered at what. "…because _Christ _it's warm." he finished, wiggling his eyebrows, letting his bad dad joke sink in. And sink in it did.

Jean visibly cringed and backed away with a grimace.

"That bad?" Marco sighed, scratching his neck, in that insecure way that made Jean's heart go crazy.

"Yeah." he breathed, nodding his heasd with a small smile. Marco laughed lightly, unsure of how to carry on.

"You've don't it again Magoo." Jean sighed, giving Marco a lopsided grin.

"What?" Marco tilted his head, confused and adorable.

"You really are perfect aren't you." he continued. "You just waltz over and make everything better." Jean smiled embarrassedly, huffing out a small laugh.

"Not as perfect as you." Marco spoke quietly, lightly brushing his fingers over Jean's exposed arm. If he hadn't already had Goosebumps from the cold, he _defiantly_ would have now.

"Smooth talker too." he blushed, shaking his head in disbelief. The taller man laughed.

Only moments ago he'd seen him punch his friend and have a massive hissy fit.

Yet, here he was, still making Jean fall absolutely and undeniably in love with him.

"I'm not a nice person Marco." Jean continued. "I…" Marco cut him off.

"I think differently." he smiled warmly, taking a step closer, so no more space remained between them. He rested his head against the side of Jean's, his breath ghosting over his ear and down his neck, making Jean loose track of his thoughts.

"But…" Jean started, Marco cutting him off again.

"No Jean. Everyone's entitled to their moods and Eren was being a jerk. There's no excuse for how he acted." he lulled, snaking his arm around Jean's trim waist, loving the feel of him in his arms.

Jean had to hold back a moan, as he was pulled into a hug. He was right. It _did_ feel great to be held to his chest. His hands _did_ feel like melted butter as they stroked his back.

He hummed happily, nuzzling into Marco's neck, feeling a smile on Marco's warm lips as he nuzzled him back.

"I know Eren, and that wasn't the first time he'd said that stuff to you. He probably had it coming." he added, lazily.

Jean giggled, not caring how weird it sounded.

"Yeah, he did." they both laughed, Marco's arms wrapping around him tighter. Jean loved it. _Never let go please._

That's when a bright yellow taxi pulled up and beeped loudly at them.

"Yeah, that's mine." Jean smiled, pulling away awkwardly.

"So you're leaving?" Marco deadpanned. Jean nodded sombrely, rubbing his cold arms. "I wish I could go with you, but I'm the designated driver tonight." he sighed.

"And, just who said you were invited?" Jean smirked.

"Admit it hot stuff, you definitely want me to go with you." he poked him in the chest cockily. Jean grinned mischievously back at him.

"Hot stuff? Which century were you born in?" he laughed.

"A good one." he replied, with mock superiority.

The taxi impatiently honked its horn again.

"I have to…" Jean indicated at the taxi.

"Yeah." Marco replied sadly.

Jean wandered over to the car and opened its door.

"Wait!" Marco shouted urgently.

"What is it?" he said, spinning back around.

"Your number. I don't have it." he said, rushing over to him.

"Oh." Jean smiled, but it faded as he realised he didn't have his phone. He'd managed to get some stranger to lend their's to him, for the taxi. 'I don't have my phone on me and I cant remember my number. I'm sorry." _Damn it Jean, you fool._

"No worries. I'll just get it off that Connie guy." he smiled. "That is, if you want me to have it. I mean, we were getting on so well and…" he babbled.

"Yeah, get it off Connie, but do it now before he gets to smashed." Jean butted in, his driver was getting impatient and he was really cold.

"Ok." Marco beamed. Jean smiled back and ducked into the car.

They waved at each other as the taxi drove away and Marco watched it till it was out of sight.

Things had gone well tonight, despite all the commotion.

The only thing left to do, was get Jean's number off of Connie and that would prove to be easier said than done.

**Phew… Finally got it done. Don't hate me for taking so long. I have an excuse, I really do. My laptop is broke, so I'm having to use someone else's. And I have to go to work also, which totally sucks. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as it can. Christmas next. :D Eee!**


End file.
